Weanling rats utilize the recent food-getting experiences of their maternal caretakers in making initial food choices. Two questions about this phenomenon are raised in this proposal: (a) How does the mother communicate food-related information to her progeny? (b) What exactly do the pups learn about eating and foods during their suckling period? These studies will add some new information concerning the ontogeny of learning and memory as well as provide insight, perhaps, into long-term food habits.